


Wishes

by ladyofsilverdawn (ladyofSD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hope, Pining, Severus Snape Fest 2016, Sorrow, Symbolism, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he wishes for his Lily to be returned to him, he'll always be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Thank you writcraft for the wonderful prompt. When I read it, I had to have it. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This was created for the 2016-Severus-Snape-Fest [prompt](http://severus-snape.livejournal.com/28236.html?thread=580684#t580684): "But despite what you've been told, I once had a soul. Left somewhere behind, a former friend of mine" (Two Gallants - Despite What You've Been Told)

Mobile Phone Version  
  


Larger version below.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! :)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
